1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication technology and more specifically to a method for public safety communication in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for the same.
2. Related Art
In a cellular communication environment, a general method for exchanging data between terminals is a communication method via a base station. That is, if a first terminal has data to be transmitted to a second terminal, the first terminal transmits the data to a first base station to which it belongs. Then, the first base station transmits the data received from the first terminal to a second base station to which the second terminal belongs through a core network. At last, the second base station transmits the data received from the first base station to the second terminal. Here, the first base station and the second base station may be same, or may be different.
On the other hand, a device-to-device (D2D) communication may refer to a communication method in which terminals communicate with each other without a base station. For example, when a terminal is in a radio shadow area or an adjacent base station is broken temporarily, since the terminal cannot receive a signal from the base station, the terminal may communicate with another terminal in a D2D communication manner.
A public safety communication may be introduced into such the wireless communication system. The public safety communication may be used for supporting a prediction of a disastrous situation, transmission of information in a disaster scene, disaster correspondence, etc. The public safety communication may be performed in an unicast manner, a groupcast manner, and a broadcast manner. Also, the public safety communication may be classified into a public safety communication in an environment where a base station exists and a public safety communication in an environment where a base station does not exist (for example, a base station is broken temporarily or a terminal is in a radio shadow area).
Currently, a groupcast based or broadcast based public safety communication in the environment where a base station exists is not clearly defined. Also, a unicast based, groupcast based, or broadcast based public safety communication in the environment where a base station does not exist is not clearly defined.